


Someone

by CaitClandestine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca gets out of the net and storms off, Chloe follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my modus operandi is cute boys in bands sleeping with each other and as such this is my first ever fic that involves girls in any capacity – woo?
> 
> Basically I have no idea what i'm doing in this fandom it's just that Anna Kendrick is gorgeous and this ship is adorable

The second Lilly cuts Beca free from the net and she slams to the ground – well no, not the very second, because Beca takes a little time to get untangled from the thick rope and a little more time to use a few select expletives no doubt directed towards Chloe herself but after that she turns heel and storms off, the wrong way, away from camp and their godawful tent and no, Chloe's not having it.

“Beca!” She shrieks, “Beca you get back here right now!”

Of course Beca doesn't react at all, stubborn as always, just keeps her careful, measured pace away from them and the rest of the Bellas turn to look at Chloe like this is entirely her problem. 

“No” Chloe protests, “I'm not going after her”

Fat Amy rests a large palm on her shoulder. “You totally are” She drawls, and she's right. Chloe scowls, wishes for the millionth time today that they weren't in the predicament they're in, that they did't need Beca if they want even a chance at doing this, of winning championships and she's got to keep them afloat, plug all the holes they've suddenly sprung.

So she stomps out of camp, picture perfect snarl on her face because Beca Mitchell is going to get a piece of her mind when they meet again. 

Once she's out of the clearing Beca breaks into a jog and Chloe's not that despreate or willing. Beca is eventually going to get tired, the days already been long and exhausting and soon she'll slow down, come to a stop and either turn around or let Chloe catch up.

Chloe knows that Beca knows she's being followed. Mostly because she's not very good at moving quietly, particularly not in sneakers sodden down with mud and water.

If anything though, the longer she follows the more determined Beca seems to be in her intent to get away and she's hardly the most athletic member of their group, Chloe knows that she could run circles around her on any other day.

But Beca is absolutely the kind of person who'll keep pushing against a wall they want to move and Chloe just isn't that motivated. She can easily go back to camp and wait for Beca to return and yell at her then. They can totally team build without her, right?

They probably can't. Wild as she is, Chloe needs Beca to even them out, to even her out. She's willing to admit she gets a little crazy sometimes.

The flats woods start to turn into uneven ground, the trees getting thicker and the grass longer and Chloe is not going to be bitten by a snake or attacked by a wolf, or god forbid an actual bear. She's a city girl at heart and sure, maybe Aubrey had been joking but she's not going to take that chance. It's getting into the afternoon and everyone knows that the closer to sundown the more scary animals come out.

Maybe Beca won't stop running. Maybe she needs to stop chasing.

Chloe's never been able to get a proper read on her almost best-friend despite the years they've spent singing together, living together. Beca doesn't talk serious but there's obviously something there, things that she doesn't share and probably should. Chloe whole-heartedly subscribes to the sharing is caring state of mind. Beca would say she overshares, but that's just a matter of personal opinion. 

“I give up!” She calls into the forest. “I'm going back to camp!”

There's no answer and Beca has disappeared down another dip in terrain. 

Chloe comes to slow stop, rests her hands on her knees and takes a few deep breaths. She's upset, because giving up and turning around means she's not winning and she likes to win.

She wants a shower more though, to wash her hair with the new strawberry aloe shampoo she'd bought, even if they're not permitted to use the showers and she has to swim in the lake to do it.

She's walking fast, twigs snapping relentlessly under her feet, cold and still wet from their obviously failed attempts at reconnecting, heartbeat quick in her ears as she thuds along and thanks to her many, varied literature classes she can practically see the metaphoric cloud floating above her head, complete with thunder and lighting and representation of the soul. She wants a shower and some chocolate. 

It's in the middle of a very important inner monologue she's having, saying all the things she wants to say – no, definitely yell at Beca, at the Bellas, at her parents when she hears it. A long, loud scream. A female scream. A scream that stops suddenly, choked off and Chloe's whole body freezes. Beca.

She starts running back the way she came, barely watching where she places her feet, breath rushing in her ears because people don't scream like that for no reason. Beca's a lot of things sure, but Chloe knows she wouldn't play her like that, pretend like that.

One rise, then another and another and Chloe comes to a skidding stop, thinks this is where she stopped originally.

“Beca?” She calls out, voice echoing in the empty landscape, “Beca, where are you?

There's no answer so she starts running again, tries to keep mostly straight and hopes that Beca had at least slowed down since she said she was leaving, making less distance between them.

Chloe doesn't really think about what might've happened as she runs, periodically calling out and still getting no reply, her coping strategies have always erred to the side of it's not happening until it's right there in front of her and until then everythings fine.

Everyone's fine. 

Okay, no. She's not thinking exactly that, but she is going with what she presumes is the situation. She's been camping plenty of times, parents always sending her off to this summer camp or that holiday program and every single time there'd always be some dainty girl who'd be squealing about mud on her shirt and then proceed to trip over a rock or branch or her own self-importance and sprain an ankle. Beca isn't dainty, more small and fiesty but she is pissed of and running, therefore not really worried about that kind of stuff.

That's alright, Chloe's got enough worry for everyone.

“Beca, are you there?”

There's a pause before she finally gets an answer.

“I thought you were leaving!”

Chloe chooses to ignore the sassy tone in Beca's voice.

“Are you okay?” She calls into the trees, “I heard you scream”

“I'm fine!” Beca yells back, “Go away!”

Experience tells Chloe that Beca probably needs her to do the opposite. Beca doesn't do things like normal people. I'm not hungry/please insist on sharing that with me, I don't want to talk/just sit with me and i'll listen to you instead, Go away/please don't leave.

So Chloe heads in the direction she think's Beca's voice is coming from.

“I'm coming to get you!” She hurls back into the woods, “Don't move!”

Beca doesn't answer, most likely trying hide inside a tree or something. She's small enough. Chloe's always been attracted to stubborn, muleish people. But Beca is altogether a different person to Aubrey, even if they're both insufferably stupid on occasion. Aubrey wouldn't have run from her in the first place, and definitely not away from an internet connection.

“Beca, answer me” She snaps, “I am not joking right now!”

“Fuck off!”

Well, it's better than nothing. Left, Chloe thinks, left is the right way. God, she hopes it's right way. All those camps and she still can't navigate her way out of fucking Walmart.

The grass is thick here, long, thick strands of it cutting at the backs of her knees, branches from trees dropped low and catching in her hair. It'll definitely need a good wash.

At the crest of the next rise in the earth Chloe find who she's looking for. Beca's standing in the middle of a particularly thick patch of the aforementioned awful grass, a few sapling trees around their grander counterparts.

Beca's head snaps up as she approachs and she looks so, so intensely pissed off that Chloe could almost turn around and leave her here in these stupid woods.

Still, she continues through the grass until she reaches the other girl, sees a small flattened area of grass in about a Beca shape. There's dirt on Beca's furrowed brow and Chloe won't laugh at the image of her faceplanting into the earth, she won't.

“I don't need any help” Beca snaps immediately, crossing her arms over her chest in the trademark way of hers. She does it so often that it's nothing compared to her stare, which is still in place and still as intimidating as it was when they first met.

Predictably though, it's kind of obvious that Beca's does require help, unwilling as she is to admit it. She's trying to hide it, also a predictable Beca-approved activity, something Chloe learnt when they all caught the flu that one time and Beca had denied it until she'd fainted on the stairs of Bella house after returning from yet another long intern shift. 

From that point on Chloe's made a special point to keep watch over the younger girl. Not that she wasn't paying attention before, because Beca is like, the perfect mix of hot and blessedly adorable and Chloe is a long-time appreciator of that but this is different.

Someone's got to keep the kid safe from herself. Jesse comes in handy too, and Chloe can always rely on him for Beca updates when she's not around. Shared custody Jesse always jokes, but it's not that far from the truth.

“Of course you don't” She soothes, trying to hide the grin on her face. “You were just going to pull a Beca Effin Mitchell and hop your way home, right?”

Beca's very subtly trying to hide the way she's keep the weight off her left leg, balance barely wavering.

“It's nothing” Beca insists, hesitantly putting the foot Chloe's eyeing flat down on the ground and Chloe politely decides to ignore the wince and the way she instantly raises it again.

She stays quiet, waits patiently. The key to Beca is make her think it's all her idea. 

“Fine” Beca relents a minute later. “Maybe I tripped over, maybe?”

Chloe lets a tiny smile slip through, still remaining silent.

“It's also possible that when that happened something twisted the wrong way”

Beca's glare has turned into more of an indignant pout. 

“Well” Chloe says, “Maybe someone won't say anything if someone wanted a shoulder to lean on the way back?”

She can practically see Bec'a mind whirring away, considering the possibility. The last thing Beca probably wants is to have stormed off and now have to be carried back to camp by the very person she was trying to avoid. Chloe wishes she could actually properly carry Beca that far.

“And” She continues, “Maybe someone will let someone hop back from the clearing and keep their dignity”

They both know that Beca's dignity is kind of long gone of at this point. Lost between the shower incident and Stacies tendency to leave newly-opened boxes from the UPS guy just lying around the house. Finding Beca with one of Cynthia's many stuffed dogs, trying to put a strap-on harness on it ranks as one of the best moments of Chloe's life. 

The blush, oh lord the the blush, explaining had been brilliant.

But she's not that evil all the time, like now for example. 

“Someone also has some Maltesers in her bag she was saving for smores but might part with”

The other tried and true Beca method is food. Especially chocolate.

“Just to the clearing” Beca says stiffly. “And I want the Oreo's too”


End file.
